Desperate
by Epeefencer
Summary: It's the summer following Harry's fourth year and after the disastrous end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament he is close to the breaking point and appeals to someone for help.
**Desperate
**

Harry Potter left #4 Privet Drive and walked down to the alleyway that cut behind Magnolia Crescent taking that all the way to Magnolia Road. From there he made his way down to the little play park.

Fortunately they had recent repaired it after several of the families in the area had complained to the local council and it seemed Dudley and his little gang hadn't gotten around to destroying it yet.

Luckily this early in the morning the park was empty which suited Harry just fine. He needed somewhere that he could get away from everything. Right now he knew he was near the breaking point and he didn't know how much longer he could hang on.

His relatives were being more horrid than usual this summer, besides the normal name calling and belittling, Uncle Vernon had taking to smacking him again. That was if Harry was within reach, which he tried at all costs to avoid, but still there were times he got caught.

Harry made his way to the bench that was furthest back from the entrance and sat down morosely. Normally he was rather stoic about his treatment at his relatives as he had found out early that any reaction he gave only seemed to fuel their anger at him.

But every person has their breaking point and Harry was precipitously close to his. That was the reason after he sat down that for the first time in many years he couldn't stem the flow of tears as they fell.

Arthur Weasley considered himself a good man. Rather easy going but fiercely protective of his family when called upon. He thought he had a good sense of right and wrong and would do just about anything for those he held dear.

That was why he was at the moment making his way to #4 Privet Drive to check on one Harry Potter. Several of his children had expressed their concerns for the young boy, plus his wife Molly had also voiced similar doubts about the boy's condition.

He hated to admit it but he had first taken their concerns to Albus Dumbledore, the venerable Headmaster of Hogwarts who seemed to be the one who controlled Harry's life.

Dumbledore had listened with a small smile on his lips and then summarily dismissed the subject, telling him that Harry was perfectly safe and happy where he was and not to be concerned.

At first he had taken the man at his word but the more he thought about things, the more things didn't seem to add up. Hence his, shall we say, unapproved visit.

He was surprised to see Harry leave the house so early, it wasn't even quite half past six in the morning. He himself was up and about so early so that he could check on Harry before he had to head to his job at the Ministry of Magic.

Now while he was rather easy going and laid back, Arthur was also a rather perceptive man and he noticed right away that something seemed amiss. There was a certain air about the boy as he made his way away from his domicile.

First there was the way the boy held himself. He was hunched over with his hands in his pockets. Not that unusual for a young teen boy but with the way he was hanging his head, it seemed to say there was something wrong more than the natural inclinations of a teen.

It was then that Arthur noticed the slight limp in the boy's gait. He at first had dismissed it as Harry had come out of the maze that was the last task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament with an injured leg. The thing was he was favouring the other leg, not the one he had injured.

Arthur followed at a discreet distance, wondering idly if Dumbledore had started having someone keeping watch over Harry now that it was said that Lord Voldemort had returned.

If he had there was no indication that he could see but he didn't want to take any chances. He'd wait till they were further away from Privet Drive before he cast any detection spells to make sure.

Harry finally reached his destination, a small play park and Arthur waited several minutes before casting his spells. Finding no one about he cautiously neared the young boy.

He was taken totally by surprise to find him crying. He had always found the boy to be rather reserved, hardly showing any emotion other than when he let his temper get away from him.

Arthur hadn't planned on talking to Harry, he had just been going to make sure he was all right but seeing the young boy in his current state, he decided that he'd see if there was anything he could do to help.

"Harry," he said softly as he got close.

Harry's head whipped up and he stared in shock at the Weasley patriarch, it quickly morphed into embarrassment and he hastily tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"Hi Mr. Weasley," Harry said lowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Molly and a couple of the others wanted me to check up on you and see how you were doing," Arthur explained as he came over and sat down on the bench with Harry.

Harry took a quick glance at the man before dropping his gaze. "I'm just dandy," he said rather morosely.

Arthur could tell something was really bothering the young boy. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked with concern.

Harry's eyes flicked to the man once more before he stared off over the park. Arthur could see the hesitancy in his demeanour.

Harry then turned his eyes on him and Arthur was taken aback by the depth of pain and torment he saw in them.

"I need to get out of my relatives," he said lowly. "I'm not sure how much more I can take."

Arthur hid the shock that hit him. Obviously things weren't as rosy as Dumbledore tried to portray them. "Can you tell me what's going on?" he asked, wanting more information.

Harry sighed deeply, not knowing just how much and how to word things. "Let's just say that they don't treat me very well and it's been much worse since I returned this year," he said softly.

When Arthur just stared at him, deep in thought, Harry added, "Please Mr. Weasley, I'm begging you. If someone doesn't help me soon, I'll have to figure something out on my own."

"I . . . I don't know what to say," Arthur stammered, desperately trying to think of what to do. He wanted to help but was unsure of how certain parties would take it.

Harry nodded his head sadly. "I understand," he said lowly.

Arthur could see a change come over Harry, like he had come to some kind of decision ans he knew it wasn't a good one.

"Please Harry," he said imploringly. "Give me a day, one day and I'll see what I can do," he said in a near panic.

Harry stared at him for several long moments before he gave a nod of his head. "One day," he repeated.

Arthur nodded in return. Glancing at his watch he saw that he needed to get going or he'd be late to work. As loathed as he was to leave, he had to. They had a raid planned that he had to be there for.

He stood and tried to think of something to say to reassure the distraught boy but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't sound condescending. Instead he reached out and gave Harry's shoulder a soft squeeze, hoping it would convey what he was feeling.

Harry gave the man a wan smile and a curt nod of his head which Arthur hoped was a good sign.

Arthur had a long and not particularly good day. He was preoccupied with his thoughts about what to do about Harry.

He realized early on that going and talking to Dumbledore was useless as the man seemed unable or unwilling to see what was going on with Harry. That really only left him two options. One, defy the so called leader of the light and help Harry or two, sit back and do nothing in the hopes that things would work themselves out.

Deep in his heart he knew that the second option wasn't a viable one. With what Harry had implied he knew he couldn't sit back and do nothing. Though Harry hadn't said exactly what he'd do, nothing that Arthur could think of was good.

He could think of two most likely scenarios. First that Harry would resist or fight back in some manner, probably using magic or leave.

He really couldn't see Harry fighting back unless he found himself in a desperate situation and that left him leaving.

He had no idea where Harry would go and upon refection he wondered if Harry had any idea either but he was sure that's what he'd do. The thought of Harry out in the world all alone sent shivers up and down his spine. With Voldemort back, that was a sure way to disaster.

By the end of the day he had made up his mind though he was going to talk to Molly about it after dinner. He was pretty sure of her reaction, even if she held the Headmaster in high esteem.

Harry waited until late at night to return to Privet Drive in the hopes that he'd not see any of his relatives. He was creeping up the stairs and had just gotten to the top when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

He was just able to duck away enough that he didn't take the blow full on his face, instead it caught him hard in the cheek on his right side.

The blow sent his staggering but luckily he was able to remain on his feet.

"Where have you been, Freak?" his Uncle yelled as he cocked his fist again.

Harry had had enough and pulled his wand, pointing it straight at his Uncle's face.

Vernon stopped moving, eyeing his nephew warily. "You can't use that on me, you'll get into trouble with your kind again," he blustered.

"Don't bet on it," Harry spat back. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

His Uncle eyed him menacingly but Harry could see his eyes flitting to his wand. No backing down totally, Vernon glared at Harry. "Since you skived off all day today you'll have to work twice as hard tomorrow," he barked.

When Harry didn't move or say anything he added hotly, "Did you hear me boy?"

"I heard you," Harry replied, glaring back at his uncle.

Vernon paused for a moment, still glaring at Harry. "Just so we understand one another," he said maliciously.

When Harry just continued to stare at him, he nodded and turned to return to his bedroom.

Harry watched him go and once he was out of sight, he let his arm holding his wand drop. He found himself shaking due to the excess adrenalin in his system and he fought the urge to vomit.

Letting out a deep breath he turned and hurried into his bedroom. He closed the door and leaned back on it for several moments, trying desperately to get his body back under control.

Once he felt he could move without his legs collapsing under him, he pushed himself off the door. He smiled wanly at Hedwig. He was a bit surprised she wasn't off hunting but he was glad she wasn't.

He went over to her and held out his arm letting her jump onto it. She made her way up to his shoulder where she gently bumped his head with hers, giving him a soft sympathetic hoot.

Harry caressed her neck feathers as he enjoyed just about the only real sign of affection that he received from anyone.

His eyes teared up as he realized that he wouldn't be able to take her with him if he had to leave on his own.

He gently worked his hand under her claws and brought her in front of him. "I want you to go to the Weasleys," he whispered, feeling his heart breaking. "They'll be able to take care of you. I wish I could take you with me but I have no idea where I'm going to go."

As much as he didn't want to, tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He felt as if he was separating from his only friend.

Hedwig jumped back onto his shoulder and gently rubbed her head against his cheek and he knew she understood.

His tears flowing freely now, he took Hedwig over to the window. He tenderly took hold of her, preparing to launch her out the window. He took one last look into her golden eyes and whispered "I love you Hedwig."

Hedwig gave an answering hoot that conveyed her love for him. Harry never questioned how he knew what she was telling him, he just accepted it.

With a soft strangled sob, he launched her out the window, watching her till she was lost to the black night sky.

Blinking hard in an effort to clear his eyes, he turned and began to go through his meagre possessions, not that he really had all that much.

He made sure all of his Hogwarts things were in his trunk in the off chance that Mr. Weasley was able to come for him in the morning. If he didn't, Harry would have to do what he needed to do.

He packed a few things in an old rucksack. A couple of changes of clothing, taking only the best of the tattered items that he had. He made sure he had his father's cloak which he packed on the top in case he needed it. He also made sure he had the album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. Other than the cloak it was without a doubt his most prized possession.

Looking around he realized there wasn't really anything to pack other than a couple of snacks left over from the trip back on the Express. It hit him hard that in the twelve plus years he had lived there, he had nothing really of his own.

He though about how he had never been accepted into the Dursley's lives and he felt the loss of his parents all the more.

With nothing left to do, he flopped down onto his so called bed, really nothing more than an old threadbare mattress thrown into the corner.

Though he did eventually fall to sleep, it wasn't a restful one as he tossed and turned all night.

All too soon for his liking, the sun was up and he made his way down into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his unthankful relatives. He had just started when his aunt came into the room and glared at him.

She sneered as she noticed the large bruise on his cheek from where Vernon had struck him.

"Serves you right," she sneered. "Sneaking in at all hours after running off and not doing anything. You should be grateful that we've taken you in and fed and clothed you for all these years," she continued to rant.

Harry just did his best to ignore her as he finished preparing the meal. By the time he had plated everything up and placed it on the table, Vernon and Dudley had joined them.

Vernon pointedly ignored Harry, acting like he wasn't even there. Dudley on the other hand couldn't help but smile as he looked at Harry's bruised cheek. Thankfully he didn't say anything, at least at that moment but it looked like he'd probably say something once out of earshot of his parents.

Harry sighed with a frown. "May I be excused?" he asked out of habit, though he didn't wait to receive an answer. Ignoring his relatives he made his way back up to his room. Either Mr. Weasley would show up or he'd be leaving on his own. Right at that moment he didn't care which.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Arthur was making his way to the Atrium to floo home when he spotted Kingsley Shacklebolt ahead of him. In a flash of inspiration he hurried after the Auror.

"Kingsley! A moment please," he called out just as the Auror was about to get on the lift.

The large dark man stopped and turned towards Arthur, smiling he asked, "What can I do for you, Arthur?"

"I was hoping I could have a moment of your time. I need to ask a favour and I'm hoping you can help me out," Arthur said in a rush.

Kingsley glanced about at the crowd waiting for the lifts as they headed home. From the way Arthur spoke and was acting, he assumed that the man wanted the conversation to be private.

"Certainly," he said with a smile. "Perhaps you could join me for a quick libation at the Cauldron," he suggested.

"That would be just the ticket," Arthur replied with a satisfied smile.

Engaging in idle chit-chat till the managed to find a secluded back table at the Leaky Cauldron, they got their drinks, a Firewhiskey for Kingsley and a Butterbeer for Arthur.

Kingsley looked expectantly at Arthur. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Like I said, I need a favour but the thing is it has to be a complete secret. I mean you can't tell anyone, ever," Arthur pleaded softly.

Kingsley eyed the man thoughtfully. He knew Arthur was an honest, upstanding man and would never ask for him to be involved in something dishonest. That meant what he was asking was really important and if it had to remain secret, that meant it would be something that someone wouldn't approve of. The question was what and who.

"All right, Arthur. I'll help in any way I can," he finally said.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Kingsley. That means a lot to me."

Kingsley chuckled. "Are you going to tell me what you need me to do?"

Arthur blushed slightly. In his relief at obtaining the Auror's help he had totally forgot to explain what he needed.

"The thing is I need someone to back me up early tomorrow morning. I don't really expect any trouble but with the situation as it is, you never know and having someone with some authority would be a great help."

Kingsley nodded, "Sounds reasonable," he commented.

"Would you be able to meet me say at seven?" Arthur asked.

"That shouldn't be any problem. Where do you want to meet? Since it has to remain a secret I'm assuming you don't wish to meet at the Ministry," Kingsley said thoughtfully.

Arthur took a deep breath as he knew what he was about to say would be a real kicker to the Auror. "Privet Drive," he said lowly.

Kingsley looked at his companion in shock. Where he wanted to meet had taken him totally by surprise. He realized now why Arthur was acting the way he was.

He whistled lowly. "I take it there is a good reason," he stated softly.

Arthur nodded and explained the conversation he had with Harry that morning and his fear of what Harry would do if he didn't get help. He emphasised that Harry had given him one day to help or he had said he'd take matters into his own hands.

Kingsley understood the implications of what Arthur told him about Harry's situation and what came down to a threat. It was obvious that the boy was desperate and needed help immediately.

"I'll be there," he said emphatically.

"Thank you. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you but if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask," Arthur said sincerely.

Kingsley smiled at him. He knew Arthur was a very honourable man and that he meant every word that he had just said.

They finished their drinks, stood and shook hands. Their plans set for the morning.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny Weasley was sitting out back in the garden ostensibly reading but in reality was was doing what she did most of the time when she had nothing better to do, she was thinking about a certain black haired, green eyed boy who she was totally smitten with.

She was startled when out of seemingly nowhere a large bird fluttered down and landed on her shoulder.

"Hedwig!" she said in surprise.

The beautiful Snowy Owl gave her a soft hoot and butted her cheek softly.

Ginny was surprised by the owl's action and then was further surprised to find out that she wasn't carrying any messages.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly, feeling a bit perplexed.

Hedwig gave her a soft mournful hoot.

Ginny was taken by surprise when the soft hoot seemed to convey to her more than just a hoot.

"Is Harry all right?" she asked with growing concern.

Hedwig gave her another soft mournful hoot and Ginny knew without any doubts that Harry was certainly not okay.

Since it was almost dinner time Ginny decided to head down to the kitchen and see if she couldn't find out anything concerning Harry.

She was surprised when Hedwig remained on her shoulder and she gave the owl a smile.

Hedwig responded by rubbing her head against Ginny's cheek.

As she entered the kitchen she lost her smile and frowned as Ron looked at her and saw Hedwig.

"What are you doing with Harry's owl?" he asked with a frown. "And where's the message from Harry?"

"Hedwig came to me and for your information there was no note or message," Ginny responded, her temper rising a little.

"Well I'm Harry's friend so I'll just take Hedwig and take care of her," Ron said with a scowl.

As he reached for Hedwig, she nipped him hard on his hand.

"Ow!" Ron yelled as he snatched his hand back.

Ginny tried but didn't totally succeed in stifling a giggle. "It appears that Hedwig would rather stay with me," she said with a smug smile.

"Fine!" Ron spat. "Stupid owl," he then muttered as he went back and sat down.

"So Ginny," Fred said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Is there any reason that you have Harry's owl on your shoulder?"

"Yeah, it is a bit unusual, wouldn't you say," George added, his eyes sparkling just as much as his twin's.

"Listen, I don't know why Harry's owl showed up and is sticking to me. All I know is it is kind of strange that she came without any kind of message," Ginny said worriedly.

Fred's eyes lost their mischievous look and he frowned. "It is unusual for an owl to just show up somewhere," he said thoughtfully.

George was nodding in agreement, his look just as thoughtful as Fred's.

"I'm worried about Harry," Ginny said quietly. "I think Hedwig is too."

Molly came bustling into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Hedwig. "Did Harry send a letter?" she asked innocently.

"No, Hedwig just showed up by herself," Ginny said with concern.

Molly frowned, knowing that Hedwig just showing up wasn't a good thing.

Before she could say anything the Floo flared and Arthur stepped out. His eyes were immediately drawn to Hedwig and he felt his heart drop. "Did Harry send a message?" he asked with concern.

"No, Hedwig just showed up a little while ago but she didn't have anything," Ginny explained, not liking the look on her father's face.

"Damn," Arthur cursed lowly.

Molly looked at her husband in surprise. Arthur rarely cursed and never in front of the children. To her it spoke volumes about the seriousness of the situation.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ginny asked hesitantly, not sure she really wanted to hear.

Arthur sighed and looked forlornly at his daughter. "Not now. We'll talk after dinner," he said wearily.

It was Ron who took exception to his father's response. "But . . ." he began to protest.

"You heard your father!" Molly said forcefully.

Ron shut up but you could see he wasn't happy by the huge scowl on his face and the way he sat with his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

As her mother began to get the meal on the table, Ginny took the time to get Hedwig a drink of water and a couple of owl treats. Once again, Hedwig responded by rubbing her head against Ginny's cheek, something that didn't go unnoticed by several of the occupants of the room.

She groaned softly as he saw the looks on Fred's and George's faces. She knew she was going to be hearing from them for the next several decades.

" _Okay,"_ she thought to herself. _"Maybe decades is a slight exaggeration but I'm sure it will be longer than a month or two or maybe three."_

Dinner was a much more subdued affair than normal as everyone was anxious to hear what Arthur had to say about Harry.

In short order dinner was done, Ron even forgoing thirds, though he did pile extra on his second helping.

"All right you lot," Arthur said sternly. "I want you to clean up while I have a quick word with your mother. We'll meet in the parlour in a few minutes."

Everyone knew better than to make any kind of fuss when their father used that tone. To do so would be a bad, very bad thing.

While the kids busied themselves in the kitchen, Arthur and Molly went up to their bedroom, the only place that they knew they could have a private conversation without being overheard or interrupted.

Arthur quickly filled his wife in on the situation. Molly was close to tears by the time he was done and she immediately agreed to his plan to rescue Harry, Albus Dumbledore be damned.

They made their way back down stairs and weren't surprised to find the kitchen empty.

Entering the parlour they found their children waiting not so patiently.

Seeing no reason to delay, Arthur got right to the point.

"I talked to Harry this morning and I'm very concerned about his situation. He as good as told me that if he didn't get help immediately he was going to run away."

His statement got the expected reaction, gasps all around.

"But that's stupid," Ron protested. "Where does he think he'll go? Why can't he just wait for Dumbledore to say it's okay for him to come here like always?"

Arthur was taken by surprise by Ron's reaction. He would have thought he'd be more supportive of his best mate.

It was Ginny's reaction that he found the most interesting though. She looked devastated and was close to tears. While he knew she had had a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived, he was under the impression she had left that far behind. The only conclusion he could come up with was that her crush was gone and now that she knew the real Harry, her feelings were more realistic and centred on someone she actually knew.

The Twins were of course, the Twins. They had eager looks on their faces.

"So what's the plan?" George asked.

"How can we help?" Fred chimed in right after.

Arthur couldn't help but smile. "The plan is that Kingsley Shacklebolt and I are going to go and get Harry tomorrow morning. You can help by staying out of trouble in the mean time."

Fred and George looked at each other and smiled. Looking back at their father they said "We can do that. . . . probably."

Molly, like her husband could see how Ginny was reacting and just like him she knew that it meant that her daughter was looking at Harry in a new and different way.

She watched as Ginny headed for her room, smiling when Hedwig flew over and landed on her shoulder once again. It made her think about just what that could mean. Owls where exceptionally intelligent and being tied to their owner in a special magical way they often exhibited behaviours that had deep meaning.

The fact that Harry's owl was drawn to Ginny spoke loudly to her. Perhaps Ginny's dream about getting closer to Harry was coming to fruition.

She followed her daughter up the stairs after a few moments. She knocked softly on her door and waited till she was asked to enter.

Ginny wasn't all that surprised that her mother had come up after her. She had seen they way she had looked at her.

"Hey, Mum," she said softly as she petted Hedwig.

"I thought I'd see how you were doing," Molly said compassionately.

Ginny gave her mother a wan smile. "I'm doing okay, I guess. I'm just so worried about Harry."

"We all are," Molly said as she went over and sat down beside her daughter.

She then smiled. "It seems that Hedwig is really taken with you."

Ginny glanced at her mother, wondering what she was driving at. "Yeah, it was pretty funny how she bit Ron when he tried to take her away," she said with a small smile.

"You know that owls are exceptional magical animals and their behaviour often reflects what their owners are thinking," Molly said, her eyes sparkling just like the Twins.

It took Ginny a moment to process what her mother had said. When she did her eyes widened in surprise. "You mean . . ."

Molly smiled, raised and eyebrow and cocked her head, looking at her daughter. "All I'm saying is that in the magical world things usually happen for a reason. What that reason may be is open to interpretation, but if I were a betting woman, I would bet it's pretty significant."

Ginny smiled dreamily for a moment before she glanced at her mother and blushed deeply.

Molly couldn't help but laugh at Ginny. She gave her a warm smile and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Harry's going to need friends that will support and comfort him. It can be as simple as being ready and able to listen to him when he wants to talk or understand when he doesn't. Just being there for him is a wonderful first step in getting closer to him," Molly said sagely.

"Don't try to force things but let them happen naturally. You'll be surprised how much that can help."

Ginny nodded, somewhat surprised that she was having this conversation with her mother at her age, but appreciating it none the less.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said softly as she snuggled into her mother's embrace.

As Molly let go, Ginny looked up into her eyes. "What time do you think Harry will be getting here?" she asked.

"Your father is going to go to Little Whinging at seven, hopefully he should be back not that much later," Molly explained.

Ginny nodded, "If I'm not up could you please wake me. I want to be there when Harry gets here," Ginny said intently.

"All right, I'll make sure you're up," Molly replied with a smile.

"Thanks Mum. I think I'm going to go to bed now then since I'm going to be up a little earlier than normal," Ginny said.

"Okay, Dear. Sweet dreams," Molly said as she headed for the door.

Ginny couldn't help but hope that she would have a sweet dream concerning one Harry James Potter.

 **Harry and Ginny**

At precisely seven o'clock Arthur Apparated to Privet Drive, arriving at the spot that he and Kingsley had agreed upon. He was happy to see the Auror already there, waiting for him.

"Good morning," the man said.

"I certainly hope so," Arthur replied with a wan smile.

"Right, I guess we'd better get right to it," Kingsley said.

Since they were in the muggle world, the Auror was dressed in a slightly rumpled suit that would have done any detective on the Telly proud. Arthur, while also wearing a suit, didn't fit in quite as well as his suite was very out of date.

Wasting no time they made their way to #4.

"Dursley's car is gone so he must have already left for work," Kingsley observed. "Hopefully that will make things go easier."

Arthur just nodded his head in agreement. The couple of times he had met the man at King's Cross hadn't left a favourable impression.

They rang the bell as soon as they got to the door. From inside they heard, "Duddy-kins please get the door."

"I'm watching the Telly, make the freak get it."

"I don't know where the ingrate is."

"Well I'm not getting it."

"Alright, Mummy will get it."

The door opened shortly after and the pair were greeted by a skinny, horse-faced woman who took one look at them and frowned.

"Whatever you're selling we don't want," she sneered.

Kingsley produced a badge and flashed it at her. To her it looked like a Scotland Yard badge.

"What's the miscreant done now?" she asked with a frown.

"Miscreant?" Kingsley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure your here because of my no good nephew," Petunia said with a sour look.

"If you're speaking about Harry Potter, then yes we're here about him but not because he's done anything. The thing is we believe he's being mistreated and want to make sure that he's okay," Kingsley said angrily.

Petunia blanched, knowing that Harry was sporting a massive bruise on the side of his face.

"He's not here," she quickly protested.

"I'll have to verify that for myself. I hope you understand," the Auror said in a tone that let Harry's aunt know he wouldn't be denied.

Petunia Dursley felt faint, not knowing what to do. Hesitantly she backed up and let Kingsley and Arthur enter.

Kingsley stayed downstairs, keeping an eye on Petunia and Dudley while Arthur headed up to get Harry.

He immediately knew which was Harry's room by the multiple locks on the outside of the door. He was glad to see that they weren't locked at the moment.

Pushing the door open, he paused inside. Harry was laying on the bed, sound asleep, though Arthur could see that he had probably been tossing and turning by the state of the bedding.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw the side of Harry's face, the huge bruise standing out starkly. As quietly as he could he made his way to the side of his bed.

He gave the young boy a gentle shake on the shoulder. He cringed at Harry's reaction. Instead of bolting upright, he pulled away quickly and rolled himself into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Arthur's heart broke, knowing that there was only one thing that would cause such a reaction.

"Harry," he said gently. "It's me, Mr. Weasley. We're here to take you away from this."

Harry glanced at him and when he saw it was Mr. Weasley, he uncurled himself and sat up slowly. He was blushing heavily and Arthur could tell he was embarrassed by his reaction.

"Come on son, let's get out of here," he said softly.

Harry nodded at him, still feeling embarrassed but after he stood, he looked at the Weasley patriarch and gave him a wan smile.

"I've never been happier to see any one in my life," he said quietly. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"I'm glad I could be here for you," Arthur replied with a thin smile. He glanced at Harry's trunk. "Is this everything?" he asked.

"Almost," Harry replied as he went and grabbed his rucksack from the rickety chair by the desk.

Arthur smiled at him. "Why don't you grab Hedwig's cage while I take care of this," he said, motioning at his trunk.

Harry blushed slightly as he was embarrassed that he had forgotten about Hedwig's cage.

Arthur chuckled lightly. "Beautiful Owl you have," he said with a smile.

Harry gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle again.

"What?" asked Harry, wondering what the man found so humorous.

Arthur shook his head, trying to figure out just what to say. "It seems that your Owl is, how shall I say this, quite taken with my daughter," he finally said.

Harry looked at him surprised. "She is?" he asked, his shock showing on his face.

"Oh yes," Arthur replied with a smile.

"What's that all about?" Harry asked.

Arthur's smile widened. "I think that's something you need to find out for yourself," he said a little smugly.

Harry could tell there was something the man wasn't telling him but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. He figured that it was probably better to leave that for another time.

As he shouldered his rucksack and grabbed Hedwig's cage, Arthur shrank Harry's trunk and put it in his pocket.

Arthur clapped Harry on the shoulder and steered him out the door. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said warmly.

Harry smiled at him, not only for Arthur getting him out of his hell hole but also for the warm gesture. Without a look back, Harry left the room he had stayed in, never having considered it his own.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny was waiting not so patiently in the kitchen, glancing at the clock every few seconds. To her it seemed that time had ground to a halt and she just wished that her father would get back with Harry.

Finally she heard the sound of someone Apparating outside. She quickly stood, sat back down and stood again in the matter of a minute.

She was staring at the door causing Molly to chuckle softly. Ginny glanced at her mother in annoyance before looking back at the door.

Then the door opened and her father came in with Harry right behind. Ginny felt her heart catch in her throat when she saw the state of his face. It brought tears to her eyes. The other thing she noticed was the smile on his face. It held such happiness and relief it made her smile in spite of her tears.

Ginny stood transfixed while her mother greeted and fussed over Harry. Once her mother had let go, Ginny found herself moving without conscious thought. She ploughed into Harry so hard, he stumbled back a couple for steps.

She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing "I'm so glad you're safe."

Harry was taken totally by surprise but after getting over his initial shock he found himself wrapping his arms around Ginny. His eyes drifted shut and he was almost overwhelmed by her sweet, flowery scent.

"It's okay, I'm here now," he whispered into her ear.

They were startled when Hedwig flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder. She rubbed her head into his cheek before she hopped over and did the same to Ginny.

Harry couldn't help but smile and he vowed to figure out what Arthur had hinted out as soon as possible.

They slowly parted and Ginny pulled his rucksack off his shoulder. She set it down by the stairs before taking Harry's hand and steered him to the table.

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry smiled at her. "I'm famished," he said enthusiastically.

As Molly headed to the stove, Ginny asked, "Pumpkin juice?"

"Yes please," he replied, smiling at the youngest Weasley.

Ginny poured some juice for Harry and herself before sitting down next to him. She found that she kept sneaking peeks at him, she just couldn't seem to stop herself.

It took a few minutes for Harry to notice and once he did he blushed heavily. "I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, reaching up and hesitantly touching his bruised cheek, wincing as he did so. "I'm sure I must look a fright."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "NO!" she said loudly, much louder than she meant to. "No," she repeated more softly. "I didn't mean to, you know, embarrass you or anything," she said, it being her turn to blush.

Now Harry knew he was a pretty thick bloke, probably thicker than most, but even he was pretty sure what Ginny's reaction meant. The way she blushed and got all embarrassed when she got caught looking at him.

He glanced at Mrs. Weasley who he saw glance at the table while she was cooking breakfast. The way she was smiling and the bright look in her eyes was all he needed.

That made him think about what Mr. Weasley had said about how Hedwig was taken with his daughter, Ginny. His look had been so similar to Mrs. Weasleys that if was a bit scary.

With his mind racing, he thought about everything. He was getting around to figuring it out for himself just like Mr. Weasley told him he'd have to.

He glanced at Ginny a couple of times while pondering all the clues. He almost smiled when he saw Ginny looking back. She'd blush again and look away quickly.

He could only come up with one solution that made any sense, well as much as it could, because to him, it didn't make sense. What would a pretty girl like Ginny see in a bloke like him.

He was dirt poor, poorer than even the Weasleys. He was nothing special to look at, with his messy hair that would never lay flat and look nice like other blokes. He was short for his age and certainly didn't have the type of body that all the women made a fuss over on the Telly.

He certainly wasn't that bright, without Hermione he'd probably be failing half his classes. Yeah, he was a passable flyer but he didn't consider himself really good like Angelina, Alicia and Katie. They were awesome to watch as they flew. They had to know all sorts of formations, dodge Bludgers a whole lot more than he needed to along with fighting the opposition Chasers for the Quaffle. They were the best Flyers as far as he was concerned.

Then there were the clothes he was forced to wear, come on who would want to be seen with him wearing his ratty hand-me-downs. Sure the Weasleys wore hand-me-downs but they were in much better shape that what he was forced to wear.

Harry felt his eyes tearing up and suddenly he didn't feel hungry any more. He glanced over at Mrs. Weasley and said softly, "May I be excused, I'm really not that hungry right now."

Molly saw the change come over Harry and it broke her heart. She didn't know exactly what he was thinking but whatever it was, it wasn't good. "Yes dear, just come on back when you get hungry and I'll whip something up for you," she said sadly, hurting for the young man before her.

Harry just nodded and rose, heading out the back door slowly.

Ginny looked at her mother forlornly. "What happened?" she asked in confusion. "He seemed so happy to be here and then . . ."

Molly may not have known what Harry was thinking but she had watched the scene play out before her and she could make a pretty good guess.

He had started out smiling as he looked at Ginny and then slowly his look had changed. She was pretty sure he was thinking about himself and he thought he didn't measure up to be someone that Ginny or anyone at that, would want to be with. The boy had serious self-esteem issues and why wouldn't he, growing up with the horrible people that he had.

"I know dear. I think he doesn't think that he's good enough for you," Molly said sympathetically.

Ginny stared at her mother wide-eyed in shock. "Not good enough for me? Why would he think that, I mean I'm nothing special. I've got freckles all over my face and I'm thin as a rail. I'm not beautiful like most of the other girls at Hogwarts. It just doesn't make any sense," she ranted.

Molly shook her head, Ginny's self-esteem issues were almost as bad as Harry's though for different reasons. Growing up with six brothers hadn't done a lot to instil in her just how beautiful of a young woman she was turning into. Plus the family wasn't well off so she never had many dresses to wear or places to wear them for that matter.

Ginny had always been comfortable wearing clothes she could knock about in trying to keep up with her brothers. On top of that, the fact they lived in a very rural setting. Running through fields and tromping through the brook and pond certainly weren't conducive to wearing dresses and fine clothes.

She plated up Ginny's breakfast and sat down next to her when she placed it on the table.

"Ginny, stop that. You have a lot to offer, just like Harry does. You are a beautiful young woman."

Ginny was taken by surprise by being called that by her mother.

"You are a funny, feisty, independent young woman, and yes I mean that. Sure you're still a bit young but I can see how you're starting to mature both physically and mentally. You're very mature for your age," she said, deciding to leave the reasons for that out of the conversation.

"You're also quite smart and a pretty powerful witch, so quit selling yourself short," Molly said a bit firmly but it was tempered with love.

"You really see me that way?" Ginny asked softly, thinking hard about what her mother had said.

"Yes I do," Molly replied.

Ginny sat there thinking and if she looked at things objectively, she couldn't refute anything her mother had said. Slowly a smile spread across her face. "Thanks mum," she said sincerely as she reached out and hugged her mother hard.

Ginny quickly polished off the rest of her breakfast and after placing her dishes in the sink she looked at her mother for a moment, trying to figure just what to do.

Finally coming to a decision, she said, "I think I'm going to go and see if I can't find Harry. I think he needs a friend right now.

Molly smiled at her daughter. She really was a wonderful you woman. "Okay, I'll see you later," was all she said.

Ginny headed outside and paused on the porch, trying to figure out where Harry would have gone. She had her own special spot she went to when her brothers got to be too much but she was sure that Harry wouldn't have been able to find it.

She glanced in the direction of their paddock where they played Quidditch but for some reason she was pretty sure he hadn't gone there. Likewise a glance into the back garden showed it was empty, not that she had really expected him to stay that close to the Burrow.

That left the orchard, meadow and the pond. With a smile, she was pretty sure where he had gone. She'd bet everything she had that Harry was a pond kind of guy.

Sure enough, when Ginny got down to the pond she found Harry standing on the end of the dock, staring out over the placid water.

Without hesitating, she walked out on the dock and stood next to him. Though she hadn't tried to be particularly quiet, Harry was startled when she appeared next to him.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had never noticed her approaching.

Ginny looked into his eyes and she could see the pain, uncertainty and sadness that filled him.

What Harry saw was totally different. Ginny's eyes held warmth and understanding along with acceptance along with something else he couldn't identify at first.

Ginny reached out slowly as if she was afraid if she moved too fast that he'd run away. She watched as Harry's eyes traced her movement as if he needed to make sure it was real.

Ginny's arms found their way around Harry and she pulled him into a hug. Just like when he had first arrived, he froze for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned her hug.

It took a moment but Ginny was aware of something wet on her cheek and she realized that Harry was crying silently. She just hugged him tighter and began to rub his back tenderly.

It took quite a while but finally Harry calmed down. He kept his eyes closed and just soaked up the comfort he was feeling from the slip of a woman he held in his arms. The warmth he felt, coupled with her sweet, flowery intoxicating fragrance gave him a sense of peace he had never experienced before.

As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew he was falling for her and remarkably it seemed she reciprocated the feelings.

Ginny could feel the change that came over Harry as she held him. He slowly relaxed into her embrace and she heard him sniff her hair. His body also shifted slightly, moving in and moulded tighter into hers.

She felt him sag slightly so she led him back off the dock and over to the old log that served as a bench. She sat down and pulled Harry down next to her.

As soon as Harry sat, he leaned over and rested his head on Ginny's shoulder, causing Ginny to smile.

She took Harry's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. She was surprised but gratified when he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Feeling better?" she asked in a whisper.

"A little," he replied.

They were silent for several moments before Harry asked "What's happening?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked in reply, not quite sure what he was referring to.

"Between us," Harry said hesitantly.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle. "Can't you guess?" she said, humorously.

"Well, I think I know what's happening but to me it just doesn't make sense," he replied softly.

"Oh Harry," Ginny cried softly in exasperation.

Harry sighed, "I know, but I'm a bloke so I'm allowed to be dense."

"True," Ginny replied with a smile. "We'll try to work on that."

"We?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes, we," Ginny reiterated.

"Where does that leave us?" he asked softly.

Ginny sighed again. "Harry, it's obvious we like one another, so lets just see how things go. There's no need to rush anything so we can take time to figure things out."

She felt Harry nod. "That sounds good," he replied with a soft smile.

Ginny heard Harry's stomach rumble lightly. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" she asked, concerned because he had left without eating anything.

"Not right now," Harry replied. "I'd just rather stay here for a while. It's not like I haven't missed plenty of meals in the past," he added offhandedly.

Ginny cringed, not liking what she heard and she wondered just how many meals he had actually gone without. She knew that they needed to talk about that and other things he had gone through but now wasn't the time.

Harry gave a mighty yawn, not having had a restful sleep the night before.

Ginny patted her lap. "Why don't you lay down," she prompted.

Harry looked at her sheepishly. "I cou . . ." he began but Ginny stared at him, one eyebrow arched high in a look that would have done Mrs. Weasley proud.

Harry blushed lightly but did as Ginny directed. He couldn't help but let out a soft contented sigh. His eyes closed of their own volition and he was lulled to sleep by the soft comfortable place he was laying and the tranquil sounds of nature that surrounded them.

Ginny smiled down at the young man in her lap. His breathing had evened out as he drifted off. She tenderly ran her fingers through his hair, luxuriating in the wonderful feeling it gave her.

Her smile changed to one of sadness as she took in his bruised face. She found it hard to understand how someone could treat another human being that way. She vowed then that she'd do whatever she could to make sure the his life would be a much happier one from now on.

Her smile grew again as she stared at him as he slept. The worry lines that were normally present had disappeared as he slept.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: This started out as a chapter for Bits and Bobs but then took on a life of its own and grew beyond what I feel is appropriate for that story line.**

 **It seems that FanFiction is once again having problems with the site and I'm unable to reply to reviews once again. Please don't let that dissuade you from leaving one.**

 **As always your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
